


Desperate For Release

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Desperation, Drunk Sex, Escort Service, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rentboys, Shower Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Struggling with a lack of intimacy at home, Mitch has been playing away by spending time with an escort by the name of Finn. However, things aren't as easy as they look as feelings start to get involved. It doesn't help that Finn is game for anything Mitch unleashes on him, and the man is needing a little bit of indulgence to take his mind off matters at home.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Company We Pay For AU





	Desperate For Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> _AU: The Company We Pay For._
> 
> This was written as a Christmas 2020 present fic for Muepin at his request. It was a fun story to write and I enjoyed creating this for him by pushing as many buttons as I can. I'm still learning more about the watersports kink but I enjoy writing it and seeing Mitch being greedy for his needs. The story is in an AU setting of our characters from our original projects. This AU is where Finn in an escort and Mitch has been paying for his services. In true Mitch/Finn style, the two of them are attracted to each other but in this setting, Mitch is oblivious to his feelings and Finn is trying to tread the thin line between client relationships.
> 
> It's been really fun to explore different universes with our characters as it allows us to change a couple of minor things while keeping them true to who they are. Finn gets to be more confident in his sex life and choices while still being horny and cockstupid. He has supportive friends and has learned from his mistakes. He's a little more mature but the same flustered dork around Mitch. We get to explore more of Mitch's behaviors and his selfish side while dealing with dilemmas and troubles. I hope you enjoy these tales, even when they are different universes and scenarios. 
> 
> Mitch belongs to Mue and is from _[Frantic Live](https://franticlive.artbymue.com/)_ and Finn is from my project _The Perfect Boyfriend Series_. 
> 
> Thanks as always to Mue for beta-reading and highlighting any errors he finds.

"What are you doing?"

The question startled Mitch as he stood in the kitchen, scanning over the bank document in his hand. There wasn't much he didn't already know from banking with the same bank since he was a teenager, but he gave it a glance over just to be sure. Opening a savings account was typically no big deal. Still, as his girlfriend walked into the room, the man started to tear up the documents.

"Just checking the mail," he sounded, not looking up from the paper in his hands as he shredded them. "Just junk mail." Once the letter was in small pieces, Mitch tossed them into the trash before he reached out and snapped the kettle switch to on. As the water started to boil slowly, the man turned to greet the woman approaching him as she came up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"From the bank?" Mary asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, just general reminders about its services and offers. Nothing interesting," Mitch bluffed as he leaned against the counter, watching the woman open the fridge and pull out a small salad tub. 

' _What she doesn't know won't harm her._ '

In truth, the saving account was a private space for Mitch to store some money away, money he had been saving to spend. Money that he would have to take out in cash in order to make his exchanges with the teenage escort he had been paying to spend time with. Money he didn't want to have to explain to Mary if it came up on their joint bank statement that he was withdrawing large amounts and coming home with nothing but a smile on his face.

Taking a fork and sitting at the table, Mary started to pick at the meal before looking up to Mitch. "We should look at opening that savings account we talked about," she said before taking a mouthful. Washing it down with some water, she continued. "Would be good to start putting some money aside for that holiday we talked about."

Guilt was nibbling at Mitch's heels as the woman spoke the words as if karma was coming to get him straight after what he had done. They had talked a few times about a getaway, something to give them both a break. At the time, Mitch had hoped it might have revitalized them, maybe get Mary in the mood for sex. But now, Mitch didn't really need that option.

' _It could be cheaper._ '

The thought intruded his mind, barging its way in. It was true that the $600 he was planning to spend would be better put into a holiday fund. But he had already made plans to spend it, and he hadn't regretted his plans, not until now.

' _The holiday would do us good. I could work things out with Mary, get things back on track, rekindle our sex life, and fix shit._ '

But it didn't take much to shatter that thought. The memories of the escort boy on his knees, working passionately on Mitch's cock, sucking it with a desperate desire to get the man off, enjoying the act of giving a blowjob, and looking so fucking _hot_ doing so.

' _He makes me so god-damn horny._ '

"We can do that when you get back," the man dismissed as he walked over to the table, leaning down to give the woman a gentle kiss on her hair. His mood had started to drop from the guilt that hung on his shoulders, and he wanted to shake it off before his hookup with the escort the following day. He had been looking forward to it and didn't want to have to call it off and disappoint the young man. "What time are you leaving for your parents tomorrow?"

-

"He hasn't messaged me yet."

It was more of a grumble than a direct answer as Finn lay on his dorm bed, staring at the ceiling. His headphone cable draped over his chest, down the side of his body, before running into the phone. The avatar picture of Tessa was displayed on the WhatsApp call.

"Something might have come up," the girl said, empathizing. "You know what guys can be like, particularly when it comes to sex."

"I know, but he's never let me down before."

"Yeah, but Finn! You've never cared about other guys who drop out like this." There was a short silence before the tough questioning started. "Are you sure you aren't falling for this guy?"

"No!" the teenager blurted back as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm not. It's just business. He's a good client, a good fuck. He's better than most of the other guys that hire me." The youth rolled onto his side, reaching to his phone and dragging down the notification bar. The absence of any message deflated him as he returned to lying on his back. 

"Just be careful, babe," Tessa soothed. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You know he's got a girlfriend. You're just a guy he has sex with for money. I know my wording is crap, but just don't get attached to him."

"Tessa, I swear, I'm not!"

It wasn't the first time he had been asked the question. Tessa had raised concerns on the last meet that Finn had had with Mitch, and even Lissie had highlighted some patterns, but he had reassured both of them that this was nothing. If anything, it was just a crush. Mitch, or RockstarStud as his profile name went by, was undoubtedly attractive and really knew what he wanted when it came to sex. Mitch was the only client Finn had who actually cared about _his_ enjoyment, insisting on making the youth come just as hard as he did. Was it so bad that he had a preferred client whom he enjoyed meeting with more than others?

' _I'm not stupid. I know it's just sex. I know someday he'll stop looking me up or even potentially move into another escort. Can't I just enjoy the time I get with him?_ '

He couldn't lie to himself. There were times that Finn had considered giving Mitch a discount, or an hour free, anything to get the man to spend more time with him. Whether that was just them chilling out or more time Finn could have Mitch balls-deep inside him, it didn't matter. The teen wanted to spend more time with him. Asking the man out for a coffee to just hang out or invite him out somewhere didn't feel right. He wanted to, but Mitch was a client, _not_ his friend.

"Finn?" Tessa's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get attached. Promise me."

"I won't, I won't," Finn responded, not sounding as convincing as he hoped. Tessa made him promise again, and he reassured her once more that it was just a crush that he would get over. Finn lay in wait as the conversation topic changed, hoping to hear the soft chime or gentle buzz of a notification pop on his phone. When it did, he was bitterly disappointed by the junk email that had tried to pull his attention away.

After they had said their goodbyes, Finn dragged his laptop up from under his bed, opening it up as he sat it in his lap. The display came to life, bringing up the paper he had been slowly working on, hoping the distraction would take his mind off the lack of contact from Mitch. Fingers tapping away on the keyboard, the student got into a groove, focusing on his coursework to clear his mind. He did get distracted for a few minutes when a new potential client reached out to him for rates and dates available before he got back to his work.

When he hit a stump in his research, the teenager eventually noticed his stomach growl at him. Finn put his laptop away, happy with his progress as he slid over the duvet and put his feet on the floor. Spying the clock next to his bed, it was just after six, which would make the college canteen closed. Checking the mini-fridge, nothing looked appealing to him.

' _Deli it is!_ '

Slipping his sneakers on, he made his way down to the shop, still keeping alert for any notifications on his phone. When he reached the store, he had decided he might as well grab a couple of things to last him a few days. His wallet was in his back pocket, still stuffed with the $150 he made from the quickie the evening before.

As he browsed, his phone pinged, grabbing his attention. The notification on display lit Finn's face up as he tapped to open it, mentally praising Mitch for finally getting in touch.

 **ROCKSTARSTUD** : I've booked the room for tomorrow. The Marriott again. Still free?

Finn smirked as he punched his reply in.

 **RETROTWINK** : Anything for you!

He added a winking emoji to flirt back, his heart beating a little faster in his chest from excitement. Casually flirting with Mitch over the app before the meet was always exciting, and it got Finn's gears well-oiled for whatever night the older man had planned for them. It was like going to the cinema and watching the trailers before the main movie, and this movie was always a five-star review! But the response he got back quickly deflated his mood. 

**ROCKSTARSTUD** : Okay cool.

The response was flat, devoid of any of the usual teasing the man would deliver. Finn stood still for a minute, just looking at the two words, looking between the lines, looking for what this meant for him. He came up with numerous ideas, but he shot them all down quickly, pushing himself to accept that Mitch was either just busy or had to be discreet in that particular moment. 

' _It's cool. It's not the first time someone's had to pull back the tone and be discreet. He has a girlfriend and a job. He's just busy._ '

That thought was going to have to tide him over until Mitch next got in contact. Finn could only hope that things were okay. He desperately hoped this wasn't the road to him losing his favorite client.

-

Work was an appreciated distraction from the noise that was deafening inside Mitch's head. In the morning, he had endeavored to see if Mary was interested in a parting gift in the form of intimacy. Instead, she brushed him off as needing to get a few things ready before she made the trip to her parents. Whereas she did seem like she was rushing that morning, Mitch couldn't help but feel disappointed at the rebuff.

Naturally, he had expected then to turn his energies to the budding escort, but the guilt from the previous day's conversation continued to linger on. He had just paid for the hotel where he planned to ravish the young man, paying him for his overnight fee so Mitch could indulge in as much passionate sex as he needed to reset his pent-up desires. But the price tag for pleasure was hefty, and whereas Mitch had been content to part with his hard-earned cash before, this had been pulling on his heartstrings all morning. Even when the teen had messaged him back, Mitch had shut down the conversation, only confirming the necessary.

' _I just need to loosen up. Things haven't changed._ '

When work was over, and he had driven home, Mitch was greeted by Jamie calmly waiting for his master to arrive. Mary had arranged to leave halfway through Mitch's shift so that the Belgian Malinois wasn't on his own for too long without any company. However, he was going to have a pretty long night in the house that evening.

"You going to be a good boy tonight for me?" he cooed as he rubbed the side of the dog's head affectionately in his hands, Jamie trying to playfully bite at them. "Daddy has some stuff he needs to do. I promise we'll go on a long walk when I get back. Extra time in the park." He got up and grabbed the dog's lead, clipping it to his collar before they both went out, taking a moderate pace towards the park. A good walk now would help both clear his mind and settle Jamie for a night on his own. 

Walking, Mitch managed to wrestle the dog's excitement on the leash while typing slowly with one hand. He recognized he hadn't told Finn what time to meet him, and that his last message had possibly left the young escort a little anxious. 

**ROCKSTARSTUD** : Hey! Sorry about yesterday. 8PM any good for you?

That was about three hours away. It gave Mitch enough time to walk and feed Jamie, freshen up and get to the hotel to check-in. He had read there was a gym, so he figured he could pack a kit to take in for the morning, shake off any guilt from making Finn come harder than Mary. 

' _It's not my fault._ '

A stubborn, selfish statement, but one that he tried to hold on to. He was trying to make things work. He had talked to Mary and sought to get her in the zone, but if she wasn't up for it, then he needed that fix from someplace else. And Finn just happened to be equal levels of attractive, charming, hot, and sexy to fill that hole Mitch was missing, by letting him fill Finn's hole.

' _He'll take my mind off stuff. He always does._ '

As Jamie raced around the park, barking playful and rolling around as other dogs approached him, Mitch kept a close eye on his phone, waiting for a response or a reply. He knew Finn would have finished classes for the day. Unless something had come up. The college freshman had discussed his timetable enough for Mitch to have a decent idea of when he would be finished, so he hoped for some sort of quick response. 

"If you stare at that phone any harder, you'll put a hole through it!"

The familiar voice that startled him was his neighbor, Sean. The two of them had talked a couple of times, both of them smokers, both of them kicked out by their respected other halves as they stood talking over the fence. There was a similar interest in rock and metal music. However, Mitch had proved on copious occasions he was the more knowledgeable one.

"Hey Sean," Mitch greeted the man, reaching out for a casual bro-hug.

"She's only been gone for a few hours. Missing her already?"

Stupidly focused on waiting for Finn's response, it took Mitch a few seconds for him to realize Sean was talking about Mary. He must have seen her leaving earlier that day since the man worked from home. Giving out a hearty chuckle, Mitch covered his tracks. "Yeah, just wanting to make sure she reaches her parents safely."

"Is it a long drive?"

Mitch shook his head. "Couple of hours, maybe. But I know the reception can be a bit rubbish for her, so she's likely waiting until she gets to a good area to drop me a message. It's the same on every trip. Just a waiting game."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sean comforted, adding a friendly slap on the arm. "Listen, if you fancy, you can come over for a beer or two? Adam won't mind. He's always said you and Mary were welcome over, and I know when a partner is away, the house can feel a little empty." 

Looking over at Jamie, barking wildly at a paper bag rustling against a bush, Mitch wheezed out a smile. As much as it was a friendly offer, there was only one guy he wanted to spend the night with. 

"I've actually made some plans to see a friend for a catch-up. Fill him up with what's been happening." He realized he meant to say _in,_ though that didn't sound any better, triggering his own mental onslaught of horny visions to what he wanted to do to Finn. In an effort to refocus his thoughts, he pressed on in his answer. "And anyway, Jamie's always good company."

"If you change your mind, just pop over then," Sean added as he scanned the field for his own dog. "Bella! Here, girl!" he called, throwing a whistle on the end. 

At the sound of the call, a small terrier came darting out of the bushes where Jamie had been barking, bolting across the field towards the two men. In an instant, Jamie followed suit, taking off and bounding behind the terrier as if he had been challenged to some race to who gets to their owner first. When the two dogs returned, both men collared their pets. 

"Right, I'd better get going," Sean spoke as he attached a leash to Bella. "Have a good night with your friend. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

' _Does that include banging a teenager into the mattress cause I'm pretty sure he's your type?_ '

There was a small smirk that tugged on Mitch's lips at the thought, and suddenly, he felt a twinge of excitement in his groin. "I will. On both accounts!" he responded in a smug tone, knowing that Sean would just take it as banter between them. He waved the man off before he directed Jamie back out into the field, the dog still retaining too much energy for Mitch to go out. 

Rechecking his phone, he hoped for a message from Finn. The good news was that he got one, the teen responding with a positive confirmation on their meeting time. The bad news was guilt starting to flood into his thoughts again as the text from Mary was also on display, a message with a link on it to a hotel resort with the words _This looks nice_ accompanying it.

"Jesus, fuck."

-

Finn stood a few meters away from the hotel entrance, casually waiting for a sign from Mitch, whether it be a phone call, a message, or the man to show physically. He had learned through advice from others in the business not to hang around the front of a hotel. Staff at most of the big resorts knew what to look for when it came to escorts, and Finn wasn't one for wanting to get caught. 

As their meeting time came and passed, Finn looked over his phone, wondering if he had missed something. His battery was mostly charged, his signal was almost perfect, yet there were no notifications waiting for him. This seemed a little out of character for Mitch, considering the man had usually been very vocal well before a meet, throwing numerous compliments and indulgent messages beforehand. With how quiet things were, Finn did contemplate for a moment if the man had stood him up.

Pulling up the app, he sent a message to Mitch, hoping that it would grab the man's attention promptly and get him to respond to where he was. It was okay if he was running late. Finn would just have to entertain himself in the meantime.

A minute or so passed without a response. Impatient, Finn sent another message, a brazen _Hello_ followed by an eye roll emoji. It took another minute or so before he finally got a reply.

 **ROCKSTARSTUD** : Sorry. Lost track of time. I'm in the Marriott Taproom.

Finn looked around him and quickly spotted the bar a few buildings along, the sign with some sort of crest in the center and the text going round it in a circle. He shoved his phone into his pocket before fishing out his fake ID, knowing that there was very little chance of him getting in the building without it.

Flashing the card at the door attendant who nodded for him to go in, Finn took a look around the establishment. It was quite busy, though that wasn't unusual for a Friday evening. People were grouped together, standing or sitting, some dressed in work clothes, others casually and some looking like they were ready for some sort of hosted event, glammed up to the heavens. After some searching, it didn't take long for him to spot the misfit, the man with the long black hair with the dark checkered shirt on, covering the Metallica logo on the tee underneath. 

Approaching the table, Finn spotted the two empty pint glasses on the table, a third already half done in Mitch's hands. There was also a half glass, which the teen guessed had perhaps been a shot of whiskey or something.

' _Something's wrong here._ '

"Hey," Finn said cautiously.

"Oh, hey!" Mitch put the glass down on the table as he looked up at Finn. "Sorry, I overlooked the time. Meant to tell you I was here, but I was just taking some time to relax after a long day."

' _He's bullshitting me._ '

Finn could tell straight away that there was more than what met the eye, but he didn't push. Instead, he pulled the chair out across from Mitch and prepared to take a seat before Mitch stopped him.

"Aren't you going to get a drink?"

The youth shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I can." 

"Okay," the man replied as he pulled out his wallet, removing a twenty-dollar bill. "Here, get yourself something and another pint of Strongbow for me."

Looking at the glasses, Finn wondered how long Mitch had potentially been at the bar and if these three glasses were the only drinks he had had already. It wasn't his place though to challenge, and he simply nodded, making over to the bar to place the order. It didn't take long to get served, and after another flash of his fake ID, he returned with a bottle of Budweiser for himself and another pint for Mitch.

"Is everything okay?" Finn eventually inquired as he took his seat, watching Mitch closely. 

"Yeah!" came the hearty response as Mitch took the pint from Finn. "Just been a long week. Been rough. Just needed to unwind a bit." His gaze quickly fixed on Finn as a smile curled onto his lips. "Can't wait to get my hands on you, though!"

' _Will you manage if you get pissed?'_

Finn kept his thoughts to himself as he took a swig from the bottle before he remembered the change from the order, fishing it out of his back pocket and pushing it towards Mitch. "Rough work week? Or…" he pressed curiously.

"Just work. A new project that's gone to shit." There was a little bit of truth in his admission, but Mitch didn't feel like sharing the full details with the escort. He was just a pretty kid he paid to fuck, not a therapist. "But I'm sure things will settle down and get back to normal."

Realizing that Mitch wasn't going to entertain him with the full answer, Finn quickly retired his curiosity. Mitch diverted the conversation to Finn's week, asking about college and how he was getting on. The questions were a little in-depth, and the boy couldn't help feel that this was a way to stop him from asking questions about Mitch's week again. That or the man had suddenly taken a profound interest in his coursework.

When Finn finished his bottle, Mitch went to the bar and returned again with more drinks, two bottles for Finn, another pint for himself, but also a pint glass of water to help tide him over. He encouraged Finn to drink up and to have fun. Even when the teen tried to argue modestly about Mitch's overspending on him, Mitch asserted that he would pay and it was his treat. 

As the youth came close to finishing his third bottle, Finn was already feeling the buzz from the alcohol. He was a lightweight when it came to drinking, and the last thing he wanted was to look like he couldn't handle his beer in front of his client. He knew how vital impressions were, though he equally hoped that Mitch wouldn't be bothered if he bowed out of having but still happy to spend the evening with him.

' _Don't get wasted with a client. It's a shitshow waiting to happen._ '

The advice of a fellow escort rang in Finn's head, heeding the warning as he placed the mostly finished beverage down on the table. He felt the rising feeling of his body working overdrive to rid him of the toxins from the drink, giving him a sudden need to pee. Skirting his gaze around the bar, he spotted the restroom in the corner.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom," the teen informed as he cut himself short, almost about to ask Mitch if he'd be okay without him.

' _He's a grown man, for fuck's sake, even if he sounds a little whiny right now._ '

When Finn moved to get up out of his seat, he felt the sudden grab of his hand, a tighter grip than he would have expected as the older man reached out for him. "No. Sit." Catching Mitch's eyes, there was a twinge of a grin in his expression.

"But I really need to-"

"We won't be long. Just hold it in. We'll go up to the hotel room in a second. Just… sit."

Standing up himself, Mitch made his way to the bar, turning his head over to look at his teenage escort to make sure he was still sitting at the table. At half-mast, the man's desires were running wild, the guilt surrounding the savings account now vacated. Instead, he was replaced with a strong need to self-indulge, a greed that coiled itself around his cock and squeezed him into a state of arousal. He had picked up on Finn's current need to relieve himself, and as the man ordered another drink for each of them, he stood smugly, scheming his plan.

' _This is just what I want tonight._ '

Returning, Mitch placed the bottle of beer on the table in front of Finn before looking at him proudly. "Drink up, then we'll head to the hotel."

"Dude, I mean, I really don't think I can fit another."

"Trust me, you can."

The smirk that decorated Mitch's lips was powerful, and Finn found himself unable to deny him a second time. He wasn't at the point of bursting, but his bladder was sending him signals that it was pretty full. But without wanting to let Mitch down, Finn took the bottle and took a swig.

"The room's pretty sweet, by the way. Checked it out before I came down. Bathroom is big enough, shower fits two people." There was a sly wink that was so quick Finn had nearly missed it as Mitch spoke. Leaning in, Mitch spoke in a hushed voice, scoping the tables next to him to make sure there were no prying ears. "Nothing like a nice hot spray to start the night off, if you catch my drift."

The penny took a couple of seconds to drop before Finn matched the smirk on his client's face. As the man's previous request now made sense, Finn confirmed his understanding by taking the bottle and making an effort to down it in one go. Mitch mirrored Finn's action, taking the pint and slowly gulping it down, his free hand adjusting the now painfully hard erection trapped in his jeans. 

When they both finished, the man ushered the escort to get ready and leave, ignoring the single dirty look Mitch had caught as he followed the young man out with an eager grin. He did his best to discreetly adjust the boner in his jeans. However, it was likely still noticeable if anyone ventured to look in that direction. 

"Jesus, I really need to pee."

Mitch looked over to Finn, catching the teen's worried expression. "It's only a short walk. You'll be fine!" He said it with as much encouragement since he was feeling similar to what Finn was probably experiencing. 

"I honestly feel I'm going to piss myself. Dude, I'm desperate!"

"It's just the cool air. You'll be fine when we get up to the room."

"I don't think I'll make it," Finn whined, color fading from his face as he thought of the sheer embarrassment if he didn't.

The walk was short yet uncomfortable. The fresh air made Mitch feel the urge to pee even more prominent, his bladder pulsing from being close to bursting. He could appreciate that Finn was in the same position, but there was something that just got Mitch off, knowing the lad was desperate for a leak. The lift didn't help, taking its time, and Mitch had to constrain himself from making out with the youth in front of the security camera. 

He didn't have to wait long. No sooner than he had inserted the hotel keycard and pushed open the door than he grabbed at Finn and pulled him into a deep hungry kiss, dragging the two of them into the room. He pushed the door closed using the kid's back, pressing the young man firmly against it, grinding himself against Finn without holding back. 

"I've been... waiting all... week for this…" Mitch hummed in a husky tone, his hands now cupping the escort's face as he spoke between kissing. "For this, for you, for us to spend a whole _fucking_ night together." His words were a little slurred, and he felt a little light-headed, but Mitch wasn't going to let it get in the way of what he wanted to do. 

Tracing over Finn's chinstrap, Mitch dragged his hands down over the teen's chest before sliding up to his shoulders to push the escort's jacket off. Once it dropped to the floor, the next garment to be removed was the youth's t-shirt, hungry hands grabbing at the hem and pushing it over Finn's head. In the short break of kissing, Mitch shrugged himself out of his own jacket and top before discarding them on the hotel floor. Pockets were quickly emptied on Mitch's command, placing phones and other contents on a small shelf by the door. As soon as the deeds were done, he pulled Finn back into his embrace, his body setting alight from the skin contact, sending fuel to his arousal.

Finn didn't hesitate, giving himself over to the wave of lust that engulfed his clouded thoughts. Through the haze, the only thing clear to him was his want for the man, an urge that he could never fully satisfy. Though this was a paid encounter, he knew that there was so much more between them. This wasn't a client who just wanted their dick sucked and to leave without a trace. Mitch kept coming back. He asked questions, he held a conversation, and he complimented Finn regularly. There was an attraction between them, even if neither of them was willing to admit it.

"Take your shoes off."

Finn huffed a smile just before he felt Mitch's lips smash back against his. He struggled to complete Mitch's demand, resulting in nearly tripping over his own feet, but he managed in the end, just as the older man guided them towards the bathroom, not breaking their locked lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn could see Mitch's hands seeking out the door handle with no guidance from his eyes. The same was done with the light switch, the fluorescent lighting filling the small room after a few flickers.

With no prior warning, the teen found the man's hands around his backside, hefting him upwards. In response, the escort wrapped his legs around the older man's waist without interrupting their kiss. Stepping into the bathroom, Mitch carried them towards a free spot at the back of the small room, and Finn yelped into the man's mouth, flinching from the cold impact of the tiles against his bare back.

Mitch gave the teenager no chance to fight back or object as he pressed his weight against the other male. His tongue pressing hungrily into Finn's mouth, seeking out the tantalizing taste he had hungered for. With all worry and guilt thoroughly erased from his thoughts, for the time being, it was time for him to let loose all his pent up temptations on the young man now hired into his company. With the things he planned to do to the young escort, Mitch was almost sorry for any neighboring visitors who may hear the cries of pleasure he was determined to make the youth emit throughout their evening together.

Letting go of his hold on Finn, Mitch helped the boy stand on his own two feet again before targeting in on his neck, pressing in while Finn was vulnerable, kissing, nipping, and biting at the sensitive flesh. As he did, Mitch pressed his thigh against Finn's groin, feeling the young man's hard cock against it. Slowly, he ground himself against Finn selfishly, all too well aware of how it would be making the young man feel. 

"Mitch? I'm gonna…" Finn started, swallowing as he tried to fight against the sensations Mitch was delivering to his neck versus the pressure in his groin. "I'm gonna piss myself if you keep… _ugh_ … keep doing that…"

There was no verbal response from Mitch, though from the increased grinding Finn became victim to, the youth knew the man heard, but he wasn't stopping. From holding it in too long, the chilly air outside, the wait in the elevator to now, Finn felt he was on the verge of bursting.

"Mi-Mitch?"

"Just let go."

Finn had no time to acknowledge the words as Mitch brought his lips back to his, just as he felt he couldn't hold back any longer. Like a valve being released, the warm flow of urine raced through his groin. It spilled into his underwear, dampening the cotton and the crotch of his jeans quickly. As relief raced through him, the teen felt the hot liquid running over his thighs and down his legs, soaking the legs of his skinny jeans as it went, leaking down to his socks. 

Mitch groaned into Finn's mouth as he felt the same pressure bursting, the shudder of release from holding back his need to urinate for so long, running through him as he copied, letting himself go. The hard spray of his flow against his underwear and denim soaked his clothes while he felt other parts of his jeans already becoming wet from Finn's piss. Both the damp clothes and the fact Finn was pissing against him got Mitch into a frenzy, inhaling through his nose heavily after forgetting to breathe for a moment through the excitement and elation. But he didn't want Finn to simply piss himself away on the floor. 

"Hold it," the man said as he grabbed the teen's cock, feeling the warm damp heat of Finn's jeans in his grasp. Finn stopped peeing on command, a small flinch in his eyes as the boy closed them tightly, likely feeling the slight discomfort from stopping his flow. There was a slight hue of pink in Finn's cheeks, an adorable shading that if Mitch had the time, he'd step back and admire the beautiful vision of the topless youth, standing in his piss-soaked skinny jeans. But he was too selfish to waste time. 

Racing against his desires, Mitch's hands found the fly on Finn's jeans, popping all the buttons open quickly before pushing the boy's wet clothes down to the floor. He mirrored the act, unbuckling his belt and shoving his own soiled jeans and underwear to the tiled floor, stepping out and kicking them aside, unphased by the state their clothes were in. He was being greedy, $600 worth of greedy, and he was savoring every moment spent. 

Turning the shower on, the man pulled his young companion under the hot spray, crashing Finn's youthful body against his own. The water drenched the two of them, flowing over their naked bodies as they continued to make out. Running his hand through his own hair, Mitch swept any strands out of his face before he did the same to Finn, relishing in being so intimately close to the young escort. 

The feeling of the young man's hard cock pressing next to him excited him. Though, in the back of his mind, Mitch recognized that it shouldn't be there. The fleeting reminder that he was playing away from home was intrusive enough for him to break the kiss and take a step back, bringing himself out of the beating warmth from the hot shower. Lowering himself, he got down onto his knees in front of Finn, looking up at his wet face, his sweet brown eyes looking down at Mitch with uncertainty. 

"Piss on me."

The request was simple, and Finn didn't question it. This was what he was paid to do. To fulfill the fantasies and desires of the clients who saw fit to hire him. And Mitch was no different. Even as he felt his heartbeat jump up a gear in his chest, his lips curved into a small grin as he took hold of his cock. He still felt he had a fair amount in him, so the young man took his aim without a second thought. 

Releasing his flow, Finn watched as the warm stream of piss that left his cock hit Mitch's hair before dropping slightly over the man's face. He could see Mitch had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, rolling in the jet that landed on him, seemingly soaking in the act. At the same time, Mitch had taken hold of his own cock and was now aiming it upwards as he let himself go, urinating on his own chest, splashing over the thick dark body hair, letting it trickle down over his body, flowing over the bull tattoo and down around his cock and balls. 

"Fuck, that's hot," the older man murmured after about half a minute. As both of them started to empty out and the strength of their flows weakened, Mitch stood up again, letting his arousal go as it bobbed between his legs. Approaching Finn, Mitch let the hot shower spray hit him and washed over him, rubbing his hands over his face before settling his icy blue orbs back on his young escort. "You make me so fucking hard." 

Once again, Finn was given no chance to speak as he found the man's greedy lips back on his. A firm grip was placed on his waist as Mitch once again pulled Finn close, devouring him, his tongue swimming around inside his mouth, flicking over his own in a one-sided battle. The hands then moved around his waist and down over the curve of his ass before he felt Mitch roughly grab at his cheeks, spreading them apart. Fingers wriggled until he felt a digit find his hole, pressing generously at his opening, making the boy's knees feel weak.

Pulling back, Mitch leaned round to gently nip on Finn's ear while he continued to run circles around Finn's hole with his finger, enjoying the sounds coming from the boy's mouth. "You always know how to make a man feel wanted," he purred into the youth's ear as he stopped circling and rubbed directly against the sensitive spot. His dick throbbed, desperate to feel the warmth of the teen's ass around it, squeezing and massaging as he fucked into the young man. Even though he had all night with the boy, he was struggling not to fill him balls deep in the shower.

' _I'm not rushing this._ '

Spinning Finn around, Mitch got down on his knees behind him, unconsciously licking his lips as he came face to face with the escort's backside. Every time he got to see it, it felt like the first time. He knew it was infatuation, but the college student had the perfect, roundest butt that he just wanted to take advantage of every opportunity he had, just like the one he had now.

Spreading Finn's cheeks apart to find his prize, Mitch leaned in and flicked his tongue against the smooth hole and was instantly rewarded by a groan from the escort. A smile curled upon his lips as he went in for a longer drag, covering the entire soft ring and running his tongue all the way up to the base of Finn's back.

"Stop being a fucking tease." 

"I paid for an all-nighter, remember?" Mitch replied as he gave Finn's rear a sharp swipe, the teen rewarding him with a sinful groan. "I'm going to take as much time as I need until you are an utter mess, begging me to fuck you."

"High expectations," Finn returned, though inside, he knew he stood no chance if Mitch kept to his word. Mitch was already demonstrating his intentions, going in for another taste by pressing his face between the teenager's cheeks. The man's tongue assaulted his hole over and over in an onslaught of toe-curling bliss. There was nothing for Finn to hold onto or grip, so he crossed his arms above him, leaning his forehead on them as he arched his back, pressing his butt back towards Mitch. 

"Damn, that feels so nice," Finn muttered, his breathing hitched as Mitch started swirling his tongue in circles, skimming over the edges in a way that heightened the sensitivity of the area. A stray hand reached between Finn's legs, the man now trailing his fingers over the escort's length, only making Finn throb harder. 

' _He's going to fucking ruin me._ '

When Mitch eventually pulled back and stood up, Finn couldn't contain the disappointed exhale that escaped him. Still, Mitch didn't leave him wanting for long. As one hand snaked around the escort's neck, the other tugged on his hips, pulling them both back under the hot stream of the shower. As the water danced over their skin, Finn could feel his client's thick cock nestled neatly in the center of his ass, sending shivers down his legs each time the man pressed hard against him, exciting him further. 

Reaching between them, the teen pushed the man's arousal down just so the tip would press close to his entrance. "I just want you to fuck me right here."

"Patience," Mitch said in a husky tone into Finn's ear before kissing on his lobe. "There'll be time for that." 

It was hard for Finn to remember that this was Mitch's time and that he had paid for this privilege. His crush on the man blurred the lines to the point he wasn't sure if he even cared about the money at all. There was no chance of things between them ever being more than transnational, what with Mitch already having a partner. But Finn let Mitch's words sink in. He shouldn't be rushing things, and if Mitch wanted to spend a good hour doing foreplay in the shower, then Finn should be savoring every moment he could get.

Moments like this were very different from other clients. Usually, it was Finn doing the work. On his knees blowing some guy who had paid for a quickie or working two fingers into his ass to loosen himself up for the businessman looking to fuck away his overtime. It was always about getting the client off, making them happy. With Mitch, things were different. He was just as greedy, as hungry as the other wolves, but as the man turned Finn around and started kissing down his chest, sinking down to the floor, it reminded Finn this client was greedy for _him_.

' _Why can't he just leave her?_ '

It was a self-indulgent thought that he denied entertaining as the youth watched the man kiss around his groin, his lips moving towards the base of his shaft. A hand closed around the head of his dick, and Finn groaned, biting his lip at the gentle squeezes from Mitch's grasp. The man didn't look up, keeping his focus as he worked down on the teen's balls, kissing, licking, sucking, making Finn's knees feel like they could give out under him. 

Soft indulging grunts emitted from Mitch as he worked at the escort's balls before he made his way up the boy's shaft, running his lips along until reaching the head. He gave a few swirls of his tongue over the tip of the organ, not being able to taste much from the water, but he wasn't deterred as he opened up and engulfed the teen's cock in his mouth. To feel the youth's arousal twitch and throb between his lips, particularly when his tongue sought out sweet spots drove Mitch crazy as he got to work on servicing the lad. 

Even though he was the one paying, it didn't mean he didn't want to hear Finn's cute moans of pleasure from the things Mitch did to him. That was the _real_ turn on.

"Shit," Finn hissed as he swiped his damp hair back, away from his forehead. He repeated the curse a little softly as he ran the palms of his hands around the sides of his head, clasping fingers at the back, trying his best to not push Mitch off from how blissful the blowjob felt. It was a lot of pleasure at once, little jolts shooting through, heating his body up hotter than it already was. He rolled his hips slightly forward to meet Mitch's bobs along his shaft, at least until the man placed both powerful hands on his thighs, pinning Finn to the wall as he went in to take the teen's full length to the back of his throat.

Inhaling through his nose, Mitch held his position, Finn's length fully engulfed in the heat of his mouth. He could feel the youth's cock head wedged in his throat, and the delightful sounds coming from the boy was music to his ears. Before hooking up with the escort, it had been years since he had sucked a guy off. Now, Finn would be that lucky guy on the receiving end of Mitch's need to fill that itch.

"Stop-stop-stop!" Finn stammered breathlessly as he pulled back. "It's too much… I feel close already!"

"Must be the alcohol," Mitch said as he stumbled to his feet, wiping the spit and drooling from his mouth. "Lowering your stamina more than normal? Think you can keep up?" He added a cheeky smirk to let the youth know he was teasing.

"Fuck you," Finn retaliated, his words spoken without heat as he smiled back. 

"Don't mean to be corny, but you know it's going to be me fucking you?"

Finn punched Mitch, playful on the arm. "That was game-over corny. I'd be careful. You don't have many lives left!"

"You know you're cute when you talk geek, right?" Mitch grinned as he turned the water off in the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and tossing it over to the younger man.

"Of course!" Finn scoffed as he took the towel, stepping out of the bathroom and into the main room, spying their wet clothes on the floor.

' _I'm fucked if he doesn't have anything spare for me to wear._ '

As he approached the bed, Finn felt another towel flop onto his head, quickly followed by a pair of hands rubbing his hair dry. He let out a boyish laugh as Mitch playful rubbed him dry, a complete turn around from the sullen mood that the man had been in at the bar. When he turned to face Mitch, and the towel was removed, the youth was presented with the older man in all his magnificent beauty. His long dark hair was still damp, a bit frizzy, but continued to shape his handsome features perfectly. The dark mane of body chair that complimented his chest and traveled southwards, littering his body, made the blood rush to Finn's cock, his fingers twitching to just run his hands through it.

"What are you looking at," Mitch said as he closed the gap between them, pulling the towel from Finn's hand and dropping it to the floor.

"Another life gone," Finn commented, though he quickly swallowed his cockiness down as Mitch looked at him with such serenity. "You, obvs." He felt the temperature rise in his face, Mitch's silent stare making him blush until the man leaned in to give him a couple of slow, meaningful kisses on the lips.

"I love spending time with you," Mitch said softly as he ran his hands up over Finn's sides.

' _Please don't say that!'_

There was nothing he could say in response to those words. He had to bite back what his heart was wanting him to really say, and he had to stop his brain from saying something he'd likely regret. Instead, he opted for a smile as he placed his hands on Mitch's chest, guiding the man back to the bed and getting him to sit on the edge. Getting down on his knees between his client's legs, Finn reached out to cup Mitch's balls while wrapping a hand around the man's cock.

 _'He's a little drunk. I might be a little drunk. It's just heated emotions. Just shut up and do your job._ '

The mental telling off was enough to snuff out the hope lit by the phrase as Finn took it upon himself to move in and take Mitch into his mouth. This was what he was here to do. Suck cock, get fucked, make sure Mitch had a banging good time, and leave in the morning. Hoping or wishing that _this_ was anything more than just sex was dangerous, and he'd only get hurt in the end. So he threw his all into the blowjob, appreciating the time and enjoying the hook up for what it was: just sex.

" _Ugh_ … every time… you know how to… _fuck_ …" The man babbled as Finn worked on the man's cock, licking, flicking, teasing, and tasting Mitch as he sucked him off. He felt the man's hands tangle into his damp hair, gently urging Finn to go down a little further and take more of the man's tool into his mouth. Happily, Finn obliged, working down the shaft, preparing himself to deep-throat the entire length. 

Mitch grunted out a couple more encouraging words as Finn made his attempt, opening up and accepting the cock head past the threshold. When he did, the strength of the hand on his head grew, holding him there as Mitch's body tensed up, groans escaping his lips, the throb at the base of his cock felt by Finn's lips.

"Just there… just… hold it… _ah_... so _fucking_ good…"

Only managing a couple of more seconds, Finn felt his cheeks blow out as he lost his composure and pulled back though keeping the tip firmly clamped around his lips. He swirled his tongue around the head, picking up the salty taste of Mitch's precum, lapping away any drops as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Though he was willing to go in for a second round, Mitch had reached down and cupped his jaw, pulling his head up until their eyes met, the man's cock sliding from Finn's lips.

"I know I said we have all night, but I need to be inside you."

Mitch slid up the bed, beckoning Finn to follow him until the teen crawled up to meet him. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, he rolled them until Finn was under him, Mitch slotting himself between Finn, their slick cocks meeting between their bodies. Grinding against the teenager under him, the man moaned into the kiss he engaged himself with the escort. With one hand, he gently pinched the boy's nipples, pleased with the soft little yelps he made. 

"Hey, grab that bottle for me?" 

Dazed, Finn looked over at the small table next to the bed, a small bottle of lubricant and a single three-pack of condoms neatly waiting to be used. He grabbed the lube, passing it to Mitch as he watched the man sit up. Popping open the cap, Mitch squirted a generous amount onto two of his fingers before he dabbed the cold, slick liquid against Finn's entrance. The youth squirmed a little, the shock of cold lube on his hole still getting him every time. 

"You okay?" Mitch questioned.

"Yeah," Finn simply responded. 

Circling the boy's hole with his fingers, Mitch smeared the lubricant around before he gently pushed two fingers into Finn. His eyes locked onto the escort's face, judging his movements on Finn's expressions. They had already fucked a few times, so he felt he knew Finn well enough, knew what he could take, what pushed his buttons, and what made him really cry out Mitch's name in unfiltered ecstasy. Still, his pleasure was nothing unless his partner enjoyed himself, and just because Finn was paid company, it didn't mean he didn't care any less that he had fun.

"How's that?" 

"It… it feels nice…"

Mitch slipped a third finger in and watched Finn wince a little. The teen was a trooper when it came to taking anal, and since it was technically his job, it had crossed his mind how often Finn was on the receiving end. But he guessed it never got easier; that's what the prep was for. 

Once he felt the younger man was ready, Mitch removed his fingers before leaning back down to give Finn a passionate kiss as he reached over to grab the condoms. But as he took hold of the small box, Finn's hand landed on top of his.

"Don't. I... want to _feel_ you."

In a moment of hesitation, Mitch digested what Finn was suggesting, that the two of them fuck bare. He wasn't going to lie. He _had_ considered it. But he could never justify the risks. He still had a girlfriend. He was doing this on the fly, with an escort of all people. And as much as it would feel ball-busting _amazing_ to fuck Finn bare, he didn't want to take that risk.

' _Kid's just drunk is all._ '

"Yeah…. No." His answer was straight, and he could see the disappointment in the young man's eyes, face going bright red. "I like you, Finn, but this needs to stay professional and safe, okay?"

"Yeah… so-sorry…"

Mitch leaned down to kiss Finn again, this time more slowly and meaningful, his hand cupping the lad's face, stroking his cheek. "I appreciate the offer. Don't worry, though, I'm still going to fuck you good." 

"You better," Finn replied, trying to claw back some of his lost confidence.

Rolling over to lay next to Finn, Mitch opened the box and removed one of the condoms. He tore the small square packet open, discarding it along with the box on the other bedside table, and quickly rolled the contraceptive down over his arousal. Nabbing the small bottle of lube again, he dolloped a small amount onto his encased cock, slicking himself up. 

"Alright then, come ride this bad boy," he said, intentionally trying to be cheesy to Finn and bring a smile back to his face. "I wanna watch you as you fuck yourself on me."

There was a short few seconds where the two men just looked at each other before Finn made the sudden move to get up onto his knees, position himself to straddle Mitch as the man held the base of his cock pointing upwards, ready to penetrate the young student. Spreading his cheeks and trying to guide himself, Finn shifted about until he could feel the cool, wet tip of Mitch's cock against his hole before he pushed himself down further. 

"There… just a little…" Mitch guided until he felt the warm pop of Finn's ass open around his dick. "There, we're in…" 

Sinking down onto Mitch, Finn felt the man's cock split him open. Every other time they had fucked, they went at Mitch's pace, but this time, Finn felt he could take his time going down. Even though his client's hands were on his thighs, desperately wanting for Finn to take the whole length as quickly as possible, Finn used the new level of control to set things to his speed. He let more of Mitch inside of him, inch by inch, until he was firmly sitting in the man's lap. They weren't balls deep, but there was enough taken for Finn to feel the throb of Mitch's cock inside him. 

There was a sharp inhale from Finn as he composed himself, the needy hands on his waist that were urging him to start riding, teasing him. He lifted himself off slightly, feeling Mitch's cock slide out of him before he came back down, slowly at first, at least until he had fully adjusted to the length being inside him. After a couple more, he started to pick up his pace, his face flustered from the intense gaze as Mitch watched him slowly come undone on his cock.

There were no words exchanged between the two men apart from the occasional grunt or cursing from how good one made the other feel. Mitch prompted Finn to speed up or slam himself down harder, occasionally raising his waist up to meet the escort in the middle. When he got particularly inpatient, he would hold Finn in place and slam up into the boy, forcing a number of yelps and whines of pleasure to fall from the youth's lips at the hard pummeling Mitch gave him.

But the worst part was when they slowed down, Finn's riding became tantalizingly steady, Mitch lost himself in the brown orbs filled with emotion and bliss that looked back down at him. Their breathing synced as Finn rode Mitch's cock in and out of him, dragging the slow burn of an orgasm as Mitch tried to hold back and edge himself as close as he could. 

"And they say… money... doesn't make you happy," the older man stated as he hauled Finn down for a kiss. "But buying you for the night was… well worth the price."

"All six-hundred bucks?" Finn asked, still maintaining his current enticing rhythm.

Mitch nodded in response. "And I'd pay it again just so I can have you ride my dick all night."

"I might give you a discount next time," the youth smirked in response.

' _Why would he…?_ '

Instead of overthinking the cheeky response, Mitch took hold of Finn's waist in his hands and held him in place. Placing the flats of his feet on the bed for support, he slammed his hips upwards to fuck himself deep into the escort's rear, something the boy hadn't been expecting. He pulled out a little and repeated the motion over and over in a fevered rhythmic frenzy, plowing into the young man straddling him, a smug grin smeared over his face as he listened to Finn's moans.

"That's a good boy. Show me how much you love this cock in you."

Finn's eyes rolled into the back of his head, unable to retain his composure as Mitch pounded into him. Each thrust brushed past his sweet spot, making waves of goosebumps roll over his arms as he bit his lip to contain the pathetic groans that spilled from his mouth. Mitch was relentless, the room filling with the sound of clapping skin on each ravenous impact. Both of them were too lost in their passion to even consider the amount of noise they were making—that, and who might hear them. 

Mitch felt himself nearing his orgasm, the warm, familiar, blissful rise of heat in his groin growing as he slowed down his pumping. It didn't help that Finn had then taken over, slowly grinding his ass down into the man's lap, likely trying to feel Mitch's throb as deep inside him as he could. The tilting and sliding of the boy's rear blew Mitch's mind, besotted with how much the college student craved to have his cock buried deep in him.

"Don't, I'm too close," Mitch said in a hushed grunt. "I don't want to come yet." He reached up to pull Finn forward into another kiss, unable to get enough of the boy's lips against his. He didn't want to let the night go, and even though he had sobered up a little, he was still very much in the mood to go for a little longer.

Controlling the pace, Mitch started to move his hips again, slowly grinding himself into the escort's rear. He kept their lips locked, feeling the soft vibrations of Finn's adorable groans feed into him. He pushed up as far as he could, trying to bottom out and fill Finn as much as he could, as much as the boy was desperate for, to feel whole. Eventually, he let their lips part, gently pushing Finn to sit back up, and he gave the boy a devious grin as he planned their next move.

"I want you to come for me." To support his demand, Mitch ran his thumb over the head of Finn's weeping cock, the gathering or precum already stringing from the boy's cock down to Mitch's stomach. "I want you to come as you grind your ass down onto me."

There was no need to tell Finn twice as his smile matched the man underneath him. As instructed, he steadied himself before taking hold of his own cock while his free hand used one of Mitch's legs for leverage. Bouncing slowly, he started to pump his cock at the same time. Keeping it slow at first, but recognizing that the onslaught his prostate had already taken, Finn was already in a heightened state of pleasure. 

Ice-cold blue eyes watched him closely, the gaze itself heated with a fiery passion behind Mitch's eyes. The way the man looked at Finn drove the young man wild. Out of all his clients, Finn relished in the way Mitch's hungry eyes would devour him wherever he stood. And to be here, naked, riding Mitch like the horny cowboy he was, the youth was breathless to the point he forgot about how far he was from orgasm.

"Shit… I'm… _dammit_ … I can't…"

"Come for me, babe," the older man encouraged, his grip tightening on Finn's thighs. He took over again, fucking himself up into Finn, groaning and panting as he brought himself back to the point of no return, ready to blow. 

There was an orgasmic grunt followed by the first splattering of the youth's spunk firing and landing on Mitch's chest. Another splash followed, then another, Finn's seed dashing over the man's body, painting his dark chest hairs. The tingling sensation from the spurts of cum dabbed onto his upper body from the young man was enough to bring Mitch over the edge himself. He gave a couple of harder thrusts before adding his own chorus of grunts and wheezes as he came. 

Both men rode their orgasms out with a high, Mitch still giving a couple of hard drives into Finn's ass, his vice-like grip on the boy's thighs locking him in until he was ready to let go. Sweat beaded his forehead, and his back felt drenched and against the cool sheets. He could see Finn was in the same state, his fringe falling over his forehead, giving him a vulnerable soft expression. The warm glow on Finn's cheeks attested to how undone he looked.

' _Maybe in another life, he'd be my boy.'_

"You look so fucking cute right now, hon," Mitch hummed as he sat up, his cock still wedged in the boy's backside, though quickly starting to soften. "We should get cleaned up, get some rest. I know I'm looking forward to some spooning tonight."

Finn's heart skipped several beats at those words, still catching his breath, but he grinned back in response. He knew this was probably going to end him and that he could in no way deny now to anyone that he had a crush on his client. Though, as long as he didn't act on it like he had tried to do with declining using condoms, which was a stupid idea, he'd be able to cope. He hated it, but ultimately, he had no choice.

"Sounds awesome!"

-

The sound of people in the hall talking in another language stirred Finn out of his sleep. It was loud enough like they were on the other side of the door, having a full-on loud conversation about something. Even when he tugged the pillow over his head, it didn't do much to help drown out the disruptive sound. It took a minute or so, however, for his thoughts to really kick in. He was in a hotel, naked under some plain white sheets. He had a lot of space in the double bed, and he was alone. 

' _He's gone already?_ '

"Mitch?" the teenager called as he quickly sat up, pulling the sheet around his waist and brushing his hair out of his face. There was no answer. "Mitch?" he called again, taking stock of the room and its contents. 

There were pieces of Mitch scattered about the room. His shirt from the night before hung over the back of the chair next to Finn's. An opened and empty gym bag sat on the desk by the window. A set of car keys lay on the bedside cabinet next to the condoms and lube. It was clear the man hadn't upped and left, but he definitely wasn't in the room.

Picking up his phone from the opposite bedside table and wrinkling his nose at how little battery he had left, Finn checked for any messages Mitch might have sent, hoping for a clue to where he could be.

' _Nothing_.'

Turning over in the bed, his first thought was to get dressed. Then he remembered what they did the night before and how his trousers and underwear were probably not in the freshest of states to be worn in public. He had noticed as he peeked into the bathroom that the mess they had made had been cleaned up and that their clothes seemingly had been drenched further and left hanging to dry. 

' _Still don't think I can go back to the dorms in them._ '

Looking back over his shoulder at the empty gym bag, it was evident that Mitch had a spare pair of clothes with him. Had he potentially planned this all along? Had Finn missed some heads up to pack another set of clothes for the night? There was nothing in his messages about a watersports session on the cards, not at least until it was hinted at in the bar. Even then, Finn didn't expect to be pissing into his actual clothes. One thing was for sure, it had turned Mitch on a lot.

Back in the bed, Finn pulled the sheets back up to his waist again as he sat back against the headboard, planning out what he'd send to one of his friends if, for some really fucking unknown reason why, Mitch had ditched him. The fact his car keys were still here was reassuring, but a note or something would have been nice. Not that Finn had noticed a pen lying around anywhere. 

There was a sound of rummaging at the door to their room before the locks were released as someone pushed their way into the room. "You're awake!" 

Relieved, Finn rolled his eyes. "Jesus man, you had worried for a bit!"

"Worried?" Mitch asked as he let the door close behind him, carrying a branded bag from Levi's and two white boxes that Finn could smell from where he sat. "Just had to go get some breakfast for my best boy!"

' _Please don't call me that!_ '

"A warning would have been nice," Finn remarked, pushing his crazy stupid teenage crush to the pits of his stomach. 

"Well, I tried, but you were not having any of it. Kept telling me five more minutes like I was your mom or something," Mitch laughed as he placed the two boxes down on the table before approaching Finn. "Here," he said, holding the paper bag towards the teenager. "These are for you."

"Really?" Taking the bag from the older man, Finn took a peek inside to find a pair of jeans, two pairs of underwear, and a plain dark tee, all branded with the Levis logo. He wasn't oblivious to how much these would have cost the man from his own purchases from the fashion brand. Yet, he felt guilty, considering he had already charged the man a hefty price tag just to spend the night with him. 

"I realize last night wasn't planned, and I'm sorry about that."

That explained a lot of things. He hadn't noticed it straight away, but Mitch was dressed in casual sweats and a heavy metal t-shirt with his leather jacket worn over the top. Finn wondered if the man had garnered some questionable looks for his chosen fashion attire in a branded store.

Shaking his head, Finn answered. "Dude, it's cool. I mean, it was hot, and I had fun! Just, a little warning next time would be great," he said, a little sarcasm in his tone. "What do I owe you for this? You can take it out the money for this session?"

"The money is in there, wrapped in the tee. It's fine. I got this."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, shocked. "You don't need to foot the whole night, you know! Drinks, hotel, clothes on top, that's a lot!"

Leaning over, Mitch ran his hand through Finn's hair, ruffling it as he went. "What did I say? You're my bestest boy. It's a gift. Take it." He turned to grab one of the breakfast boxes to hand to Finn. "Or a tip. For how _amazing_ you were last night."

Taking the box, Finn blushed, a little speechless as the aroma of the box's contents teased his nose. "Pancakes, seriously?" he said excitedly as he set the bag aside, away from the risk of getting any food on it as he popped the small white container open. "And syrup?"

"Nothing better than sweet goodness after a long night of fucking," Mitch smiled as he came over to sit down on the bed next to the young student and flip open his own carton. "Once we've eaten, we can go get a coffee, and I can drop you back at the dorms. I can take your clothes back, the wet ones, get them washed, and probably drop them off in the evening or early tomorrow."

"But what about your girlfriend?" Finn asked, instantly regretting his question as he remembered Mitch's avoidance from the night before.

"She's out of town. Why do you think I was fucking you last night?"

 _'Brazen, bold bastard._ '

"If that's alright with you? You can text me in the app, and I can come down and pick them up?"

Mitch beamed. "Sounds like a plan." He gave the youth a quick slap on his exposed bare thigh that the sheet didn't cover. "Eat up! We need to check out soon, and I can't afford to have another night billed to my credit card."

Finn couldn't help his thoughts going astray again, an idea populating his head.

' _I could afford it if only you'd stay another night.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
